The Wiggles
Anthony Wiggle Murray Wiggle Greg Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 1995-2008-2014 Australia Anthony Wiggle Murray Wiggle Sam Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 2009-2013 Australia Lachy Wiggle Simon Wiggle Emma Wiggle Jeff Wiggle 2015-2019 Australia Arthur Wiggle Anni Wiggle Carlos Wiggle Danny Wiggle 2005-2007 Taiwan Samuel Wiggle Vivi Wiggle Arthur Wiggle Danny Wiggle 2007-2008 Taiwan Zoe Wiggle Francisco Wiggle Fernando Wiggle Katty Wiggle 2008 Spanish Dorothy the Dinosaur Captain Feathersword Henry the Octopus 1995-1996 Dorothy the Dinosaur Captain Feathersword Wags the Dog Henry the Octopus 1997-2019 The Wiggly Dancers 2002-2019 Wiggles Skivvies and Trousers 1995-1999 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo and Trousers 1999-2002 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo and Trousers with Blue Red Yellow Purple Outline 2002-2009 Wiggles Skivvies on The Wiggles Logo with Blue Red Yellow Purple stripe on and Trousers with Blue Red Yellow Purple Outline 2009-2019 Jeff Wiggle as Captain Feathersword 1995-1997 John Field as Captain Feathersword 1996-1997 Paul Field as Captain Feathersword 1997 Brad Carroll as Captain Feathersword 2012-2013 Lachlan Gillespie\Lachy Wiggle as Captain Feathersword 2013 Captain Feathersword Voice 1998-2000 Captain Feathersword Voice 2000-2019 The Wiggles Voice 1995-2000 The Wiggles Voice 2000-2019 The Wiggles Age 1995-2002 The Wiggles Age 2002-2019 The Wiggles Singing Voice 1995-2005 The Wiggles Singing Voice 2005-2019 The Wiggles Music 1995-1998 The Wiggles Music 1999-2008 The Wiggles Music 2009-2013 The Wiggles Music 2014 The Wiggles Music 2015-2019 Red Starry Guitar 1997-2003 Maton Guitar with Yellow Red Blue and Purple 2003-2019 Maton Bass Guitar 2005-2019 Keyboard 1995-1997 Red Starry Keyboard 1998-2019 Wiggly Drum Set 1995-1998 Wiggly Drum Set 2002 Wiggly Drum Set 2003-2019 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1995-1997 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1998-1999 Dorothy the Dinosaur 1999-2000 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2000-2001 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2001-2002 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2002-2008 Dorothy the Dinosaur 2008-2019 Wags the Dog 1997-1999 Wags the Dog 1999-2000 Wags the Dog 1998-2000 Wags the Dog 2003-2008 Wags the Dog 2008-2019 Captain Feathersword 1995-1997 Captain Feathersword 1998-1999 Captain Feathersword 1999-2000 Captain Feathersword 1999-2002 Captain Feathersword 2003-2008 Captain Feathersword 2009-2011 Captain Feathersword 2012-2019 Henry the Octopus 1995-1998 Henry the Octopus 1998-1999 Henry the Octopus 1999-2000 Henry the Octopus 2000-2002 Henry the Octopus 2002-2008 Henry the Octopus 2008-2019 Henry the Octopus is Wieners And Tirstar Body 2002-2019 Wags the Dog is Wieners And Tirstar Body and Male And Female are adult From a Dog and Female are adult From a Dog 2003-2019 ABC KIDS AUS (1995-2074) Lyrick Studios and HIT Entertainment (2001-2019) Playhouse Disney (2004-2011) Disney Junior (2011-2019) Universal Pictures Home Entertainment (2007-2075) Greg Page File:35201921941.png|Greg in 1995 File:35201921104.png|Greg in 1996-1998 File:352019211032.png|Greg in 1999 File:352019211115.png|Greg in 1999-2002 File:35201921164.png|Greg in 2002-2006 File:352019211635.png|Greg in 2006-2007 File:352019211710.png|Greg in 2007-2008 File:352019211751.png|Greg in 2014 File:352019211851.png|Greg New Skivvies in 2014 Murray Cook File:352019211924.png|Murray in 1993-1995 File:352019211951.png|Murray in 1996 File:352019212013.png|Murray in 1997 File:352019212042.png|Murray in 1997-2000 File:352019212219.png|Murray in 2000-2007 File:352019212244.png|Murray in 2007-2012 File:352019212323.png|Murray New Skivvies in 2012 Anthony Field File:352019212358.png|Anthony in 1993 File:352019212417.png|Anthony in 1994 File:352019212546.png|Anthony in 1994 File:35201921268.png|Anthony in 1995 File:352019212630.png|Anthony in 1995 File:352019212655.png|Anthony in 1996 File:352019212718.png|Anthony in 1997 File:352019212743.png|Anthony in 1997-1998 File:352019212931.png|Anthony in 1998-2000 File:352019212954.png|Anthony in 2000 File:352019213025.png|Anthony in 2000-2007 372019113058.png|Anthony as The Wiggly Dancers in 2006 File:352019213048.png|Anthony in 2007-2012 File:352019213110.png|Anthony New Skivvies in 2012 Jeff Fatt File:352019213129.png|Jeff in 1993-1996 File:37201981545.png|Jeff as Captain Feathersword in 1993-1995 File:352019213155.png|Jeff in 1997 File:352019213223.png|Jeff in 1997-2000 File:352019213440.png|Jeff in 2000-2007 File:35201921353.png|Jeff in 2007-2012 File:352019213527.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2012-2013 File:35201921361.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2013-2014 File:352019213625.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2015 File:35201921372.png|Jeff New Skivvies in 2016-2019 Sam Moran 372019111822.png|Sam in 1998-1999 37201911196.png|Sam as Fireman in 1998 File:352019214353.png|Sam in 2003-2006 File:352019214433.png|Sam in 2004-2006 File:352019214323.png|Sam in 2006-2007 File:352019214411.png|Sam in 2007-2011